


said you’d never smile again

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coming Out, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Isak isn’t good at very many things, if you ask Sana. Even comes along to prove her wrong.





	said you’d never smile again

**Author's Note:**

> based off of 2 tweets i can't find rn whoops

There’s a lot of studying left to do, and not nearly enough time to do it. Isak is staring at his books and papers, spread across the table of the diner, some stained with coffee rings and others with syrup. Their exam is at noon. It’s half eight. He and Sana are so fucked, it’s not even funny.

“What are we going to do?” Isak groans, dropping his head down on the table. That probably wasn’t his best decision, because the table turns out to be sticky; probably with the syrup from his french toast. “We’re fucked. I don’t know half of this bullshit, Sana, and we only have a couple of hours until our literal exam, what the fuck.”

Sana sighs. “Speak for yourself, Isabell. I know what I’m doing. And if you spent more time studying and less time fucking around with Jonas and your group of idiots, maybe you would know, too.”

“Don’t act like you don’t hang out with the girls all the time. You’re forgetting that I live in the same flat as one of your best friends.”

“No,” Sana says. “Two of my best friends live in the same flat.” Isak’s jaw drops, and he’s completely shell shocked for a moment, before an evil grin spreads across her face. Sana seems to recognize this immediately, and starts holding her hands up. “No, no, no! I meant Noora and Eskild, Isabell, don’t flatter yourself. Isak, no—”

“Sanasol!” Isak interrupts, smiling widely at her as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me! Can you say it again while I record it, so I can get one of those sound wave bracelets?! I want to immortalize this moment!”

Sana smirks, “Why? Is this the first time someone has admitted to actually being friends with your dumbass?”

“No, but it’s the first time you have.”

Sana rolls her eyes and starts flipping through pages of her biology book. Isak knows she’s trying to play it off but he can see the smile pulling at her lips, and the light blush on her cheeks. “Shouldn’t we be focusing on biology right now? You’re the one who needs it, apparently,” she remarks, looking up at Isak with the eagle eyes that used to intimidate him but don’t anymore.

“Probably,” Isak admits, grabbing a couple sugar packets out of the holder and ripping them open. “But this is a lot more fun. Hearing you admit your love for me and then vehemently try to deny it is one of my favorite pastimes. It fuels my ego and adds to my list of things to never let you forget.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Isak just winks, dumping the sugar into a pile on the table. He flattens out the small hill and draws a smiley face with the tip of his finger, and then smooths the grains back over it to fill it up. “If I don’t know it now, I doubt I’ll know it during the exam. I’m just totally screwed,” Isak admits, and Sana hums in sympathy. “Ugh. Maybe I need to look into marrying rich, because at this rate, I won’t exactly land a job making six figures any time soon.” He wipes the sugar off of the table and into his napkin, which he puts on his empty plate. He’ll toss it away later on.

Isak’s newly named best friend shuts her book and moves some of her notes aside, leaning forward. “This one exam isn’t the end all be all, Isabell. Even if you don’t do well, which I highly doubt, you’ll have more than enough opportunities to make up for it. So don’t let this one stress you out too badly, okay?” She pats his hand gently, and Isak offers her a small smile.

“You’re a good person, Sana. Any guy will be lucky to have you. Even though he’ll always be jealous of me, because you’ll love me more.”

“In your dreams.” She pulls out her phone, checks the time, and then starts packing her shit. “I’ve got to meet Eva soon, so I should go. But you need to stay and keep going over chapters 9 and 11, okay? Those are the two you’re struggling the most with. Do the practice exams in the back of the chapter, they’ll really help. And don’t forget the vocabulary! You won’t be able to do any of it if you don’t understand the terminology.”

Isak snorts. “I won’t be able to understand shit anyway. This whole textbook—like every textbook ever—is filled with jargon.” He shakes his head and leans up to kiss Sana’s cheek in farewell when she leans down to kiss his. “Bye, Sana. Have fun with Eva.”

She nods, patting Isak’s shoulder as she pulls her purse strap higher on her shoulder. “Have fun studying. I’m sure you’ll do fine on the exam, so don’t stress.” She smiles, and starts to walk away, before turning around for a moment. “Oh, and you’re a good person, too. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” A lump lodges in Isak’s throat when Sana mentions girls, but he elects to ignore it, just smiling and waving. When Sana’s gone, Isak is left to do nothing but glare at his notes and textbook in the hopes that he can just absorb the information by osmosis or some shit.

His studying lasts all of five minutes before Isak is shutting his book and notebook and angrily sipping his coffee. It’s cold and a little settled, but it’s caffeine, so Isak drinks it anyway. And besides, he paid for it, so he’s going to drink what the hell he paid for, even if it tastes like cardboard and separated coffee and milk. He just stirs it with a stick and hopes for the best.

People watching is what wins out over studying, because literally anything is better than staring at the same group of words you’ve been staring at for days on end. Even if it means he can only watch the few elderly couples who are in for the early bird breakfast. They’re more interesting than basically everything Isak’s biology book has to offer. And, you know, Isak doesn’t have a vendetta against elderly people and everything they stand for, but he absolutely does have a vendetta for school and everything that stands for.

He sips his gross coffee as he looks around at everyone. There’s no one particularly interesting, and Isak nearly gives up and goes back to studying before he notices the incredibly hot guy sitting in the corner of the room. This guy is top-tier level hot, like Elvis or James Dean, with blonde hair and what looks like blue eyes and legs so long Isak wonders how they fit under the table. He makes Isak’s mouth water, and Isak praises the god he doesn’t believe in that Sana isn’t here to witness this. Or anyone else, for that matter.

The guy has a spread of food in front of him, and another spread on the opposite side of the table. Isak deduces that he’s either a) waiting on his date to arrive, or b) his date is in the bathroom. Obviously, if the order is there, the date probably is here. So Isak places his bets on some chick in the bathroom, and tries not to glare at the women’s bathroom door.

Ten minutes pass, and the guy looks increasingly frustrated. Isak decides that this dude is most definitely being stood up. And, honestly, Isak doesn’t get that, because this guy is hotter than hell. Isak wants everything to do with this guy, fuck.

Fuck it.

Isak grabs his stuff and shoves them into his bag, and makes his way over to hot boy’s table. He drops down in the booth across from him, and instantly frowns. From this close, he can see the forlorn expression on hot boy’s face, and it kind of hurts. “Hey,” Isak says, and hot boy looks up, melancholy expression changing to confused. “Uh, I noticed you were sitting by yourself with all this food here, and I.. It looked like you got, um, you know...”

“Stood up,” hot boy fills in, voice smooth and deep like molasses. Isak has to physically restrain himself from moaning, only nodding in response so nothing embarrassing comes out of his mouth if he were to try to speak. “Yeah, well, you’d be right. Fuck, I feel so stupid.” He passes his phone over to Isak without introductions or preamble, and Isak looks at the screen to see texts between him and some girl named Ana.

 

  
**Even** (8:11am)

_I'm here now_

_I ordered your food so you don’t have to worry about being late, you can just come and eat :)_

  
**Ana** (8:11am)

_oh uh thanks_

  
**Even** (8:32am)

_Are you okay?_

_I'm still here, the food looks really good_

  
**Ana** (8:46am)

_look even you’re really nice and all but_

_im not interested_

_pls delete my number_

 

Isak looks up at Even with wide eyes, slowly pushing his phone back to him. Even locks the screen and shoves it in his pocket, shaking his head. “Jeez, that..that sucks,” Isak says, quite eloquently, and Even just hollowly laughs. “Fuck her,” Isak adds, and Even finally looks up. Isak was right. His eyes are blue. “If she knew you were coming here for a date with her, and waited thirty minutes after you ordered and everything to say she wasn’t coming, and was incredibly fucking rude to you; fuck her. You deserve better than that.”

“I could be a murderer,” Even points out, “so do you really know whether or not I deserve to be stood up?”

“Dude, you were bringing a girl to a diner and you ordered all of her favorite food so she wouldn’t be late for whatever. That’s not typical serial killer behavior, I don’t think.”

Even shrugs. “I’m pretty sure a lot of serial killers do shit like this to get the girls or boys to trust them.” He smirks. “Or maybe I’m really going after you. Faking being stood up so you feel sympathetic for me so I can lure you home with me. To my pit in the basement.”

Isak snorts, leaning back in the booth. “I would never let any guy take me home on the first date. Who do you think I am?” He teases, and Even smiles. Isak feels kind of proud of himself for making Even smile and laugh, when he’d been so down when Isak had first spotted him. It fuels his ego a bit, admittedly, but it also just makes him happy to see Even happy. That girl didn’t deserve his sadness.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows. “I’m sure you saw my name in Ana’s text, but I’ll introduce myself anyway. I’m Even.”

“Isak,” the younger boy says, reaching across the now cold food to shake Even’s hand. “So, if Ana isn’t going to eat this food, can I? I’ll pay you back for it, it’s just that my friend and I have been here since opening to study for our biology exam and I’m a stress eater.”

Even laughs, presumably at Isak’s bluntness, and waves his hand over the plates of food. He smiles back at Even. “Go for it, Isak. It’s probably cold by now, though.” Isak ignores the warning and picks up the fork, digging into the pancakes. He’s hyper aware of Even’s gaze and smile that hasn’t wavered, but he doesn’t call attention to it. Even was here to meet a girl. He’s probably straight.

Why are all the hot boys straight?

“The friend that you were with, Sana?” Even says, and Isak raises his eyebrows. How the hell does Even know her name? Isak doesn’t remember mentioning her name. “She’s my friend’s little sister. I saw her sitting with you and I kept wondering why she’d never brought you over. I’ve met Noora and Eva, and I felt very cheated by the fact that I’d never met you.”

Isak nearly chokes on the eggs he’s eating, and desperately reaches for his cold coffee to wash it down. “Cheated? Why? Trust me, I’m like, the lamest guy ever. Sana would agree. And she’d probably have introduced me as Isabell, her dumb biology partner.” He laughs awkwardly to dispel the weird tension that had risen when Even had started...flirting? Is that what Even was doing?

“Isabell?” Even laughs, and Isak just waves his hand in dismissal. It’s a long story. “I doubt she would.”

“Clearly you don’t know Sana. She likes to remind me that I suck at literally everything.” He points his fork at Even, a small smile on his face. “I take that back. Today, I made a joke about how I literally live with one of her best friends, and she corrected me to say that two of her best friends live together. It’s the first time she’s ever referred to me as her best friend. I will never let her forget it.”

Even smiles. “You’re really cute, you know. And there is at least one thing you’re good at; being funny. And I’m sure there’s countless more things.”

“Can you put that in writing? My friends will never believe someone called me funny.”

“Sounds like your friends have very little faith in you.”

Isak rolls his eyes, picking up the cold coffee again. Even gently makes him put it down, passing him the coffee he’d apparently ordered for Ana. It’s black, but it’s still warm, so Isak adds some sugar packets in. “Everyone except Jonas, I think. Our friendship revolves around roasting everybody.” He shrugs. “But it’s cool. I know how awesome I am, I don’t need for them to tell me.”

“Fair enough.” Even sits back, folding his arms over his chest. Isak notes the way Even’s biceps bulge with the action, as well as the way it makes his mouth water. He drinks more bitter coffee. “Still, though. You’re good company. You’ve only been sitting here for a couple of minutes and you’ve put me in an amazingly better mood than I was.”

“Well, look at that, then. I’ve found something I’m good at.”

  
....

  
Even’s body is hot and heavy against Isak’s own as they pull at each other’s skin, trying to get closer and closer. He’s 99% sure this isn’t what Even had in mind when he’d accepted Isak’s invitation to come over and chill to help Isak destress after his biology test. But also, Even doesn’t seem to be complaining. Sure, he had at first, when the film they’d been watching had been interrupted by Isak climbing into Even’s lap. But things were looking up now. Things that Isak would _love_ to get his hands on. Or his mouth, whichever.

“This is,” Even pants, “so different from the guy I met this morning, what the hell?”

“Do you want to stop?” Isak asks, pulling back and searching Even’s eyes. His pupils are so wide that his eyes are nearly black, save for one small ring of baby blue at the edges.

Even shakes his head, “Fuck no.” He seals their lips together again, but Isak breaks it (perhaps too soon), kissing down the length of Even’s bare chest to his waistband. Isak may not be out, but hell if he’s going to let inexperience stop him. He unbuttons Even’s jeans and pulls them down, nuzzling his nose against Even’s boxers, listening to the breathy whimpers it pulls from the older boy. “Take your time, Isak. There’s no rush.”

That alone helps Isak relax significantly, enough to try licking through the fabric. Even responds so well to that, that it doesn’t take long for Isak to gain the confidence to remove the last layer separating him from the thing he’s only ever seen in porn. Isak takes a deep breath and takes as much as he can, minding his teeth, running his tongue along the underside, and using his hand on what he can’t fit.

The rest, as they say, is history.

  
....

  
The worst decision Sana’s ever made was probably deciding to be friends with Isak. It hadn’t been a particularly difficult decision at the time she made it, because Isak was friends with both Eva and Noora, and Sana liked Eva and Noora. Aside from that, he was just cool and chill and he made her feel like he was always listening to her. She liked the banter and how funny he was without even trying. She even liked his grumpy mood, sometimes, because it made her feel like maybe she wasn’t alone in the world with some of the anger issues she’d harbored. She felt understood, to an extent.

A friendship with Isak was great on paper. But now, months later, Sana’s over it. Because Isak is smart, kind of surprisingly so; but he can’t even figure out how to properly work a microscope. He’d been fucking with the thing on his desk for the better portion of ten minutes, swearing under his breath and giving her particularly pathetic glances as she looked down the eyepiece and made notes about the samples she saw.

“Sana,” Isak says finally, and Sana rolls her eyes as she turns to face him. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. Like, the lens isn’t clear. I can’t see shit.”

Sana sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She really wants to snark with him, but his observations will affect her grade. So instead, she reaches over to adjust the turret and the condenser, and she messes with the focus knob until it’s clear enough. “There. Now look at the amoebas and the parameciums and write your observations.” She taps on his paper with the end of her pencil and then turns back to her own microscope. No wonder he made a 4 on that test yesterday.

They fill out their worksheets pretty quickly after that. Isak doesn’t touch any of the knobs on the microscope, and Sana does, and they get more observations that anyone else in the class. Sana’s pretty proud of herself when she turns in the paper along with the microscope slides, taking the two swabs she hands back.

Isak takes a swab when Sana hands it to him, and studies it. “So, we swab the inside of our cheeks. Then what?” He asks, and Sana answers, but he doesn’t hear her because he’s decided to focus on a text. Sana assumes it’s from some girl because of the cheesy grin on his face, and the way his cheeks go bright pink as he starts tapping out a reply. It’d be almost cute if Isak wasn’t getting on her last fucking nerve today.

“And then we smear the swab on the center of these microscope slides. Then the teacher will add a drop of methylene solution, and put a coverslip on top of it. Then we just put it under the microscope and try to find cells. It’ll probably be all skin cells, maybe some bacteria if we’re lucky.”

Isak nods. “Wouldn’t the best way to find bacteria be to put the swabs in a petri dish and let it incubate?” He asks. Sana rolls her eyes, because here’s a prime example of Isak literally being stupid and smart at the same time. It’s incredibly frustrating. She nods in agreement and starts swabbing the inside of her cheek, and Isak mirrors her actions.

Actually putting the swab on the slide proves to be difficult for Isak, who keeps forgetting he has to hold it there for a few seconds. He also gets methylene all over the table when he puts the coverslip on, which the teacher has to clean. All in all, he’s just fucking everything up as per usual. Sana really has no idea why she puts up with him.

When she gets it under the microscope, she finds a cell easily and starts recording what she sees. Mostly skin cells, as predicted. She draws them and labels them on her paper, and then just kind of looks for a while. Seeing her own cells is surprisingly fascinating.

“Sana?” She hears, and she knows without asking that Isak needs her help finding a cell. She reaches for his microscope and adjusts the lenses and the focus, searching for a cell. There’s a few things too small to see what they are, so she moves past them and keeps looking. And then—

She shoves the microscope back to Isak, her eyes wide. “There’s a cell,” she manages, kind of frustrated she hadn’t managed to keep her cool, because Isak is looking at her funny. He reaches for the microscope and looks down the eyepiece, and Sana watches his cheeks go bright red.

“Oh.”

And that’s all he needs to say. They’re quiet for a long while, Isak’s pencil hovering over his paper like he can’t decide if he wants to lie and draw skin cells or if he has to draw the sperm cell that’s on his slide, in case his teacher looks down the microscope.

A sperm cell. Isak swabbed a sperm cell from his cheek.

“Isak—”

“ _No_ , Sana.”

“But—”

“Sana, oh my god, please drop it.” He sounds upset, like he’s scared that her bad reaction was because she was shocked to find out he was into boys. And Sana is usually the one to leave well enough alone, but she can’t let Isak think that she thinks of him in a negative way. That she thinks of anybody in a negative way for something so normal.

She clears her throat. “Isabell, I was just going to say that I was thinking of the logistics. And, you know, logistically, there’s no way a sperm cell could live long enough to still be in your cheek right now. So, it’s probably not what we think it is. You know. Logistically.”

“Say logistically one more time,” Isak jokes drily, and Sana smiles. She watches the tension bleed out of his shoulders a bit, sees the way he relaxes under her fond gaze. Sana doesn’t like giving him this kind of attention, but she figures he kind of needs it right now. “And, um. How long do sperm cells live, exactly?”

“Um, in...in your mouth? Not long. Twenty minutes to an hour, maybe.”

Isak nods, then turns to her, a very very small smirk on his face. “Sounds about right, then,” he whispers, and Sana rolls her eyes, back to annoyed. Only Isak would go from being embarrassed and insecure to literally bragging about sperm in his mouth.

“To amend what I said yesterday,” Sana sighs, “any guy would be lucky to have you. Clearly this guy is, if he’s getting this sort of treatment while you’re in school.”

“Not just any guy.” Sana turns to him, eyebrows raised. “Even Bech Næsheim,” he winks, and Sana can’t help the way her face contorts. Thankfully, Isak just laughs, so loud that a couple of people look back at their table.

“Oh, my _God_.”

Isak nudges her arm with his elbow. “If you ask him, there’s more than one thing I’m good at.”

“Isak, biology assignment.”

“Fine, fine. Chill, Sanasol.” He turns back to his microscope, and starts drawing skin cells on his paper. Sana shakes her head and tries to forget that this entire thing ever happened.

She is kind of happy for him, though. Especially when his phone buzzes again, and his whole face lights up as he reads it. Sana knows that it’s a text from Even just from the look in Isak’s eyes, and honestly, there isn’t anyone else in the world other than Even that would ever be good enough for Isak.

Too sappy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://femmevilde.tumblr.com)


End file.
